The present invention relates to a method of producing shaped articles having biodegradability by melt molding, in particular to a method of producing said shaped articles by melt molding under substantially plasticizer-free and substantially anhydrous conditions.
The invention also relates to water-soluble fibers which are useful in the production of chemical laces or nonwoven fabrics, or as water-soluble hot-melt adhesives.
The invention further relates to laminates comprising an oxyalkylene group-containing vinyl alcohol copolymer film layer and a thermoplastic resin layer an showing good degradability and interlaminar bonding.
The invention still further relates to containers for filthy waste matter, in particular bags or pouches for collecting excreta from the artificial anus, which have good water resistance, odor-retaining property, flexibility and non-sound-producing property as well as favorable feel and touch and which can be thrown into the flush toilet bowl and, after such throwing, can be degraded so that the environmental pollution can be minimized.